


"i really like you, tsukki!"

by JustAnotherBowlOfRamen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tsukki, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Movie Night, No Angst, No Smut, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dinosaur plushie, jurassic park movie marathon, jurassic park movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen/pseuds/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen
Summary: its tsukishima's birthday and yamaguchi goes to his house for a sleepover.now make it gay.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 228





	"i really like you, tsukki!"

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i'm so bad at titles and summaries please help
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy (* ^ ω ^)

“Hey, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima took his headphones off his head and placed them around his neck, turning around to face Yamaguchi. “What?”

The brunet had a faint pink blush dusted over his cheeks, and he was looking down and nervously playing with his fingers. 

“Um, well, it’s your birthday soon, and I…” Yamaguchi trailed off, the blush slowly becoming more prominent.

Tsukishima merely rolled his eyes, “Just spit it out, Yamaguchi.”

“Uh, well, I know that you don’t like big parties or celebrations, but I really wanted to do something since you’re turning 16...”

“Get to the point.”

“Sorry, Tsukki… Would you want to have a sleepover party? With the team, or even just the other first years...I don’t know... I always wanted to do something like this, but my birthday is around two weeks before the spring high preminilaries so I don’t think I can have one. But of course, it’s your birthday, Tsukki, so you can decide!”

“You really think I’d willingly let the King and that shrimp into my house? Not a chance in hell, Yamaguchi,” was the blond’s snappy reply. As he was putting his headphones back on, he quickly glanced over to Yamaguchi. His head was hung low, and his shoulders were slumped, a hurt frown clear on his face.

He looked so upset, that even the normally apathetic boy frowned. Returning his headphones to their regular place on his head, Tsukishima remarked, “Don’t look so upset, I said I didn’t want the idiot duo at my house. I didn’t mention anything about you.”

“Really? Are you sure you don’t mind, Tsukki?” A small hopeful grin started creeping onto Yamaguchi’s face. 

Yet again the middle blocker rolled his eyes. “Akiteru loves you, and so do my parents. You’re literally welcome whenever.” At these words, Yamaguchi’s eyes sparkled and exclaimed, “Thank you, Tsukki! It’ll be fun, I promise!” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi apologised, laughing. He ran forward to catch up to the taller boy, and they continued walking back home, a spring in Yamaguchi’s step, and even a faint smile on Tsukishima’s face.

-

When Yamaguchi got home, he started wrapping his best friend’s gift in some light green dinosaur-covered wrapping paper. The blond’s one and only weakness was dinosaurs. He loved them to a fault, which meant all the gifts Yamaguchi had given him had been dinosaur related in one way or another. It was a sort of running joke between them. This year he had found an adorable green dinosaur stuffed animal that wore glasses. When Yamaguchi first saw it, he knew that it was perfect for Tsukishima.

He finished wrapping the gift in no time, and began the second half of his gift; a confession letter.

Yamaguchi liked Tsukishima.  _ Like  _ liked him. He had for years now, and he had just accepted it as a part of his life. But after hours of serious thoughts and debate against himself, he ultimately decided he would tell the blocker his feelings. It could end very well, or very badly.

At first, Yamaguchi was reluctant; he didn’t want to ruin his friendship. However he considered all the pros and cons. Yamaguchi wasn’t totally oblivious (sure he was insecure and second-guessed himself all the time, but he wasn’t an idiot); he knew Tsukishima acted differently around him. He didn’t know if it was because he liked him too, or just because they were best friends and had known each other for years, but he was hopeful.

On the other hand, that could be all they were: friends. The brunet desperately hoped that his feelings were shared, or if, in the extremely unfortunate event that they weren’t, it wouldn’t affect their friendship and everything could resume as normal. He had been waiting for the right moment to confess for months now, and this was the best way he could come up with.

Suddenly filled with courage, he picked up his pen and found some paper and wrote out his letter.

-

After practice the next day, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stopped at Yamaguchi’s house for the pinch server to quickly change out of his school uniform, drop off his schoolbag, and replace it with the things he would take to Tsukishima’s house. Just before leaving, he quickly took Tsukishima’s birthday gift and the letter out from under his bed and shoved it into his overnight bag, making sure the blond boy didn’t see. 

“Okay, I’m ready! Let’s go, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi slung the bag over his shoulder and left his house. The blond boy had already put his shoes on and was waiting by the door. Once Yamaguchi had locked his front door, they left and started the short walk to Tsukishima’s house.

After about 10 minutes, they arrived. The two boys were instantly greeted with a happy “Hello!” from Akiteru. 

Yamaguchi smiled and waved, replying with a cheerful, “Hi, Akiteru-kun! It’s nice to see you again!” Before Akiteru managed to reply, Tsukishima rolled his eyes and grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm, half-dragging him up the stairs to his room, muttering a “Leave us alone, we’re just going to stay in my room,” as he walked past his brother. 

Akiteru looked slightly hurt as he muttered, “Kids these days. Their attitudes and heights keep on growing.”

Yamaguchi snorted under his breath while Tsukishima blatantly ignored his sibling. “Come on, Yamaguchi,” he grumbled, closing his bedroom door.

Yamaguchi put his overnight bag down on the floor by the door and took out his neatly wrapped gift for his best friend, making sure to not accidentally pull out the letter. He’d give that afterwards. “Here you go, Tsukki! I hope you like it! But, uh, if you don’t like it, that’s fine! I can always return it!”

“At least let me see what it is first, before jumping to conclusions.”

With this, the middle blocker rolled his eyes and took the present from his friend’s hands and sat down on the floor, smiling at the childish dinosaur wrapping paper. He started carefully unpeeling the tape and taking off the wrapping paper, to find the dinosaur plushie. It wasn’t accurate in the slightest, but it was goofy and cute, and he was impressed that Yamaguchi had managed to pick out such a perfect gift.

He turned to the younger boy, smiling without his usual malice, and said “Thank you, Yamaguchi. It’s perfect.”

“Aw, I’m so happy you liked it, Tsukki!”

The middle blocker put the plushie on his and quickly tidied up the wrapping paper. He sat back down on his bed next to his friend. “So, what do you want to do now?”

The freckled boy’s breath hitched. “Um- well- I- uh… That’s not the entire gift,” he said in one breath, face beginning to turn an alarming shade of red. Wordlessly and while avoiding eye contact, he pulled out the love letter and gave it to the blond, then proceeded to bury his face in his hands.

Tsukishima at first looked confused, but opened and read the letter anyway. 

‘ _ Hey, Tsukki. Well first, happy birthday! I hope you liked the gift - I saw it in the shops and instantly thought it’d be perfect for you!  _

_ Ok, now we have to get to the reason why I’m writing this. _

_ So um, this is a little awkward and I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I just needed to get this off my chest. I understand that you may not feel the same, and it’s perfectly fine by me, and I hope that we can still continue being friends. _

_ So, Tsukki, I like you. I have for as long as I can remember. When you stood up to the bullies for me that time when we were kids, I remember thinking “ _ Wow, he’s so cool! I want to be like him!” _ which is probably where this all stemmed from. I started following you around, wanting to be friends, and before I knew it, I had a massive crush on you. _

_ I’ve managed to just accept it as a part of life, but recently it’s been bugging me, and I felt like I had to tell you. I’m really sorry if I’ve now made everything change between us, I didn’t mean for anything to happen: as I said, if you don’t like me back, that’s fine. I just hope we can stay friends. But if, by some miracle, you do like me back… maybe we could be something more? Haha, who am I kidding… _

_ Anyways,  _ _ sincerely, yours truly, _ _ lots of love, _

_ Yamaguchi.’ _

The blond-haired blocker reread the letter a few times, making sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. Yamaguchi Tadashi, the sweet, kind-hearted boy that he was afraid was too good for him, liked him back? Him, Tsukishima Kei, the salty, sarcastic and straight up rude kid who happened to defend him against some bullies when they were kids?

It felt too good to be true. But he knew that Yamaguchi wouldn’t joke about something like this. He looked up at the boy, speechless.

“I’m sorry! I should’ve known you didn’t feel the same! If you want, I can go back home-”

Yamaguchi was silenced by Tsukishima pressing his lips against his. At first, he sat motionless, unable to comprehend the situation. But the initial shock wore off, and he returned the kiss passionately.    
  
When they pulled away, they were both red-faced, but had matching grins on their faces.

“So you like me back?” Yamaguchi asked, just making sure.

“Of course I do,” Tsukishima replied, bringing Yamaguchi in for a hug. “Thank you for the best birthday gift I could ever ask for,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome, Tsukki.”

They sat together in silence for a bit, before Tsukishima spoke up. “So, what do you want to do?”

The freckled boy let out a soft laugh. “I know you want to rewatch the Jurassic Park movies, Tsukki, you don’t need to bother asking!”   
  
“Oh shut up, Yamaguchi, I was just trying to be considerate,” he huffed, a faint pink tinge on the tips of his ears.

“Sorry, Tsukki! It’s your birthday, we’ll do whatever you want.” Yamaguchi stood up and started walking towards the door. “I’m going to go raid your kitchen for snacks, you can get the movies ready!”

Tsukishima gave an affirmative hum and found his TV remote, searching for the movies on Netflix. While waiting for it to load, his mind wandered back to Yamaguchi and his gift. He never would have imagined he’d end up dating his best friend. He had realised that he liked the boy for a few months now, but he didn’t say anything about it, and just ignored his feelings.

Besides, how could they ever work out? They were practically polar opposites: Yamaguchi was sweet and kind and considerate, and everyone loved him, while Tsukishima was rude, sarcastic and spiteful to everyone around him. He was surprised that Yamaguchi had even stayed by his side this long. However he was grateful for the boy, and was overjoyed that he confessed.

He was  _ dating Yamaguchi. _

It was more than he could ever hope for.

Soon, Yamaguchi returned with a bowl of popcorn and some soda. He placed the food down on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed and sat down next to his now-boyfriend. He shuffled around for a bit, before finding a comfortable position. Both of their backs were against the wall, and they were sitting pressed up against each other, so close that they were leaning on each other. Letting out a content sigh, Yamaguchi reached an arm out to get the popcorn and rested the bowl on his lap, throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and trying to catch it in his mouth. To his surprise, he caught it on the first go.

“Hey, Tsukki! Did you see that! I caught it in my mouth first try!” he exclaimed excitedly.

The blond boy rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly at the boy. “Shut up, Yamaguchi. I’m going to start the movie now, so be quiet.”   
  
“Sorry, Tsukki!”

The brunet rested his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, pretty much cuddling into his side. Tsukishima stiffened at first, but relaxed soon enough. They watched the movies together peacefully, the only talking being the occasional side comment or snicker from Yamaguchi, with Tsukishima shushing him.

_ This boy is way too obsessed with dinosaurs,  _ thought Yamaguchi to himself.

He leaned back into his friends chest, closing his eyes and embracing the comfortable warmth. The blond put his arms around Yamaguchi again and relaxed. He liked this. It was comfortable.

After a while, Yamaguchi started nodding off, but he quickly forced himself awake, not wanting to offend Tsukishima in any way. It wasn’t that the movies were boring - both boys enjoyed the franchise. It was just so comfortable in Tsukishima’s arms, and Yamaguchi was already tired from practice. Despite his sleepiness, Yamaguchi sat up straighter in an attempt to stay awake, wanting to finish the last two movies. It was his boyfriend’s birthday after all, and falling asleep would be rude.

He looked up at the blond, whose eyes were fixed on the TV screen, leaning forward ever so slightly. He really loved these films, and would never grow bored of them, no matter how many times he watched them. The pinch server smiled to himself and turned back around, continuing to watch the dinosaurs on the screen.

About half an hour into the 5th and final film, Tsukishima heard soft snoring coming from the boy in his arms. He looked down. The brunet was fast asleep, leaning against his chest.

_ He looks so innocent and so cute, _ Tsukishima thought.

Making sure not to wake the younger boy, Tshukishima gingerly pulled him closer and adjusted Yamaguchi’s head to make him more comfortable. Then he reverted his attention back to the TV screen and continued to watch the dinosaurs roaring, a smile resting on his lips as he held the sleeping boy in his arms.

-

The movie had ended, but Tsukishima couldn’t move from his spot; Yamaguchi had completely settled down, and he was unable to move. He stared at him for a few seconds; he looked so peaceful, and angelic. He raised his hand to touch the boys hair, and gently ran his fingers through it a few times, keeping it out of his eyes.  _ This is nice,  _ he thought to himself. 

After a bit, he leaned further against the wall for support and closed his eyes, giving into the fatigue that took over him, one arm still wrapped around Yamaguchi’s waist, and one hand resting on his head. 

-

The sun seeped from the curtains as Yamaguchi slowly blinked his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked around the dark room, only to notice that he had fallen asleep on his friend. He yelped and scrambled away. Startled awake by the sudden noise, the blond sat up instantly, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Yamaguchi felt terrible. He left Tsukishima to watch the rest of the last movie alone, and he made him sleep in an uncomfortable position, all on his  _ birthday _ nonetheless. The brunet immediately tried to apologize.

‘Oh my god Tsukki, I’m so sorry I fell asleep and- oh no I made you hurt I’m so sorry- I just felt really sleepy and-’ Yamaguchi stopped abruptly as Tsukishima pulled the boy over to his side, making the two of them fall back on the mattress.

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” mumbled the blond. 

Yamaguchi smiled. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

They stayed cuddled together like this for a while, neither wanting to move.

“Hey, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi whispered, breaking the silence between them.

Tsukishima hummed sleepily in response.

“Last night… it wasn’t a dream, right? You like me back, and we’re dating now, right?” He nervously started playing with the corner of the duvet, eyes fixated on a particularly interesting crease of the fabric.

Tsukishima pulled him closer to his chest, face buried in his soft hair. “It wasn’t a dream, Yamaguchi. We’re dating.” He reassured the smaller boy, running his fingers through the brown locks.

“Really?” The brunet turned around to face the boy, a mix of shock and joy on his face.

“Yes, really.” Tsukishima leaned down and sealed Yamaguchi’s lips in a sweet kiss. “Now do you believe me?” 

Yamaguchi only buried his face further into Tsukishima’s chest, desperately trying to cover the bright red blush rapidly rising on his cheeks. “I really like you, Tsukki,” he mumbled.

“I really like you too, Yamaguchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i dont know how i feel about this but oh welll...
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
